Alex Bailey
Alex Bailey is one of the two main characters in The Land of Stories. She's the twin sister of her brother ''Conner Bailey and daughter to John and Charlotte Bailey. Appearance and Personality Alex is a very pretty and young thirteen-year-old girl with bright blue eyes and medium length strawberry-blonde hair. Alex has freckles.She usually wears a sports headband. She's a shy girl and doesn't have that many friends. She is a huge fairy-tale lover and has adored all of the stories since she was little. Sometimes, she feels like leaving the real world and go to the fairy-tale world, where she could meet all of her favourite characters in person. She feels like books are her only true friends. In school she's sometimes teased for being a nerd for having all the answers Mrs. Peters asks in class. She'd usually go to her father after she had a bad day in school and ask him for advice, but sadly, but her father died in a car crash. Her father owned a bookstore that was sold after he passed away. History Book 1 Alex gets a fairy tale book and falls through the book accidentally and she and her brother end up in the fairytale world. They landed in the middle of the Dwarf Forests. Night is rapidly falling, and they have no idea where they are. Luckily, a walking and talking frog comes out of nowhere and offers them shelter. They quickly agree, having no where else to go. They follow this frog and Connor asks if they can call him Froggy. Froggy agrees. Froggy explains where they are, and shows them a map. He then curiously asks them if they know what the Wishing Spell is. Evidently, they don't. Froggy explains that the Wishing Spell is a spell that has a series of items. Once these items are collected, it will grant you any one wish. Alex and Conner are fascinated, knowing this is their way home. Froggy then gives them a journal. The journal is written by a young man who activated the Wishing Spell, using it for the same purpose as them—getting to Earth. That takes them on an outstanding journey. Little do the twins know, the Evil Queen is also collecting the Wishing Spell items. By the end, Conner and Alex are ready to activate the Wishing Spell when... POOF. Out of nowhere, comes the Evil Queen. She activates the spell and wishes to get Mira back from her magic mirror. Mira comes out of the mirror, then collapses out of the mirror, dead. Connor and Alex are so confused, they ask the Evil Queen what had happened. So the Evil Queen settled down and told them the same story she told Snow White. In the end, the twins where heartbroken for her. But just then, the building they where in started to collapse. Soldiers from the outside had shot the building, hoping to kill the Evil Queen. Connor and Alex barely escaped with their lives, and where grateful. They where offered into Cinderella's Palace to recover. They gladly accepted. Cinderella came to see them, telling them the Fairy Godmother wanted to see them. They where stunned, but numbly accepted. When they saw the Fairy Godmother, they were shocked. It was Grandma! They had so many questions, and Grandma gladly explained it. Grandma transported them back to Earth where they where reunited with their mom. The story takes place in the Sleeping Kingdom. Villagers of the Sleeping Kingdom are celebrating the end of the Enchantress's curse. While conducting the celebration, Sleeping Beauty finds that she is feeling quite weary. She then asks King Charming to take over for her while she rests. While in deep sleep the knights of the kingdom enter Queen Beauty's room and wake her up, alerting her that something had gone terribly wrong in the Sleeping Kingdom. The head knight tells her that vines have sprung up around the kingdom and they need to get out quickly. Sleeping Beauty protests but the knights pick her up and lead her to three carriages. A few that are exceptionally beautiful, and one that is quite revolting. While riding in the carriages - Queen Beauty in the rundown one so it doesn't attract too much attention - there is a flash of blinding, violet light. Queen Beauty is the now out of the carriage since it has been ruined. She looks around and notices spinning wheels. Alex heads home after she attends an extra class, and finds her brother Conner at home. Conner was worried because their mother hadn't come home from work yet. He had also found a note to their mother from a surgeon she works with named Dr. Bob. The note was heart-shaped and came with a bouquet of red roses. What really worries Conner is that everything made it seem like Dr. Bob and their mom were in a relationship, also because it was ended with XOXO. Finally the twins decide this was not a good idea to be snooping around in there moms business and be happy for her. Later on, Bob goes to see the twins and tells them about how he wants to propose to their mom. He shows them the ring, which had two large diamonds on it, one pink and the other blue. Bob said that he thinks that it would remind Charlotte (their mother) of the twins—two stones from the same cut. When Bob asks the twins for permission about the proposal, Conner and Alex decide that this would make both Bob and their mom happy, so they agreed, although Conner seemed mostly tempted about Bob's swimming pool. They decide to surprise Charlotte with a special dinner at the Bailey house. Alex got home as fast as she could and Bob told the others at the hospital to keep Charlotte busy so she won't come home early. They all got dressed, got takeout, and had a bottle of champagne. Charlotte didn't show up, and another nurse at the hospital said that she had left hours ago. Then, they heard a mysterious knock at the door and a bunch a fairy tale soldiers barged in. Bob can't believe his eyes, but later accepts that The Land of Stories is real. The twins' grandmother (the fairy godmother) later makes an entrance from the Land of Stories and explains that their mother has been kidnapped. Their grandmother has some things to deal with, so Mother Goose babysits them. Later in the chapter, Alex gives Mother Goose champagne. But she gives her so much of it, that Mother Goose gets drunk, and Alex asks her for some information, which she unknowingly gives. Alex finds out that her mother was captured by "the Enchantress", and that the Sleeping Kingdom was in devastation. Since she can't get to the Land of stories through the book, she sneaks out of the house and goes to her Grandmother's house, hoping to find a way to the land of stories. The next day, she goes through an incident where she almost falls off a bridge. Then, unexpectedly, Conner saves her. He admits that he followed her. They eventually go to their grandmothers house, which has a painting in it. Alex said that the painting might be a portal. The painting starts glowing, then Alex and Conner find themselves in The Land of stories. They eventually find Froggy, who is still in Frog form for disguise. They travel to the Red Riding Hood Kingdom, where the Enchantress made the wall disappear. She seemed to be destroying symbolic historic sights. Alex and Conner then attend a meeting for kings queens only...under Red's skirt. At the meeting, the Enchantress captures Alex and Conner's grandmother. When they reach Red's castle, Conner gets an idea from a book to stop the Enchantress. It is something called the Wand of Wonderment, which will make you invincible. To make it, you must find the 6 most important things of the 6 most hated people in the world. So to help find all the items, Red asks the villagers to all pitch in to make a flying ship! When the ship is finished Alex, Conner, Red, Froggy, Goldilocks, and Jack fly the ship journeying across The Land of Stories. Meanwhile Conner keeps seeing a ghost of a woman. They obtain the ice scepter of the Snow Queen,the wedding ring of the wicked stepmother,the giant's harp,the glass from the Evil Queens mirror,and the jewels of the Sea Witch. They are unclear what the Enchantress's most prized possession is. They land in the Troll and Goblin territory and find out that Trollbella is the new queen,and that Bob traveled to the Land of Stories as well. They follow the ghost to the Sleeping Kingdom,while King Charming explains the ghost is Beauty from Beauty and the Beast. They meet the ghost of Hagatha who explains that Ezmia's prized possession is her pride. The Enchantress uses her vines to drag Conner, Red, Froggy, Goldilocks, and Jack to the coliseum. Alex tries to defeat the Enchantress, by subtly stealing her pride, but she blasts Alex off a giant coliseum where she gathered all the royals. But Alex, holding the Wand, was saved. Although, when she reaches the ground, she fainted. She then had a dream that she was talking to Alice from Wonderland, Lucy from Narnia, Dorothy from Oz, and Wendy from Neverland. They all give her advice. Alex wakes up, and finds Bob over her. She goes back up the coliseum using a flying horse .When she gets there,she drops the Wand in front of The Enchantress and says she doesn't need it. The Enchantress tries to kill Alex with the Wand, but Rumpelstiltskin (who was helping the Enchantress) jumped in front of the blast to save Alex, feeling guilty about doing bad. Conner destroys the Wand, so all the magic is taken from her body and she dies. After that, Bob finally proposes to Charlotte and they marry. When they have to leave, Alex claims that she is meant to stay in the Land of Stories, and Conner must share the stories in the real world. The twins are then separated forever (or so they thought). Book 2 ''Coming Soon In Grimm Warning (Book 3) Alex is still in the fairy tale world. She is being taught how to use magic by her grandmother and is advancing extremely quickly. She travels by her unicorn Cornelius travel around the fairy tale world trying to solve people's problems (she tries to solve three people's problems a day), and on the day that we see her on, it does not go very well. Her first trip is to the Charming Kingdom, where she tries to make clothes for poor children, however they are very fussy about their dresses and it takes a very long time to get what they wanted. The second task is in a village where there is no water in a well and a couple of children are trying to collect water. They are sent every day by their mother but there is never any water. Alex tries to help the best she can and fills that well with water, but her magic works a little too well, and the water will not stop, and overflows the well. Alex's third task was in the Eastern Kingdom, where there is a farmer called Farmer Robbins and his son Rook, who Alex has a crush on. Farmer Robbins was building a fence and Alex offers her help, but Farmer Robbins snaps at her and tells her that last time she tried to help, she made a fence out of leaves and the animals ate it all. Alex becomes annoyed and says that she will build the fence without magic. While she is doing so, Rook started to talk to her, and Rook apologises for his father's behaviour. He explains that his family got separated in the Entrantress's sleeping curse and while they were sleeping, their family died from old age. Later on in the book, Alex and Rook start to go out, and start going on walks together. They start to delve a love for each other. While this is going on, Alex has a ceremony, which makes her the official heir of magic and the next fairy godmother. She creates a beautiful white dress with live butterflies on it. In the ceremony, she is tested. She finds out that Cornelius and the fussy dress girls were all a test. The fact that she defeated the Entrantress meant that she passed one of tests, without the anyone needing to test her. She successfully becomes the next fairy godmother and the heir of magic. The next day, Conner comes to the Fairy Palace after his long journey in the Otherworld to warn the Fairy Tale World about the Grand Armee. As her grandmother was ill, Alex had to act as the Fairy Godmother and get the Fairy Tale World ready for the war. She shows great leadership, as she gets the kingdoms ready for war extremely quickly. Conner and Alex travel to the Elf Empire and Troll and Goblin Territory as they worry that the Grand Armee might try to get them to fight against the Happily Ever After assembly. She and her brother convinces both sides to help the fairies. During the battle with the Grand Armee and The Masked Man, a dragon controlled by The Masked Man joins the battle, but luckily Alex and Conner's grandmother summons enough magic in herself to kill the dragon, but sadly she dies as the last of her magic is used. They successfully defeat the Grand Armee. Once Armee is defeated, Alex calls a meeting as the new fairy godmother. She disbands the Happily Ever After assembly and creates the Happily Forever After Assembly, which includes the Elf Empire and the Troll and Goblin Territory. When the meeting is over, she meets Rook, who betrayed her to help his father. She breaks up with Rook because of this. She goes into her Grandmother's Chambers and finds The Masked Man holding a potion (what we find out later is the Portal Potion). She asked The Masked Man to take of his mask, and discovers that The Masked Man is her father, or so she thinks....' Book 3 Coming Soon ' Category:Characters Category:Group Category:Geography